totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Toons
Written by: numbuhthreefan Opening sequence Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine, (Shows amusement park from a birds-eye-view.) You guys are on my mind. (Johnny is seen playing the basketball game.) You asked me what I wanted to be (The ball then rolls away and trips Susan, in which Mary giggles.) And now I think the answer is plain to see, (Chowder and Ed are walking by. Chowder is eating a piece of cake while Ed is eating gravy.) I wanna be famous. (Ed drops his gravy which landed on Eddy. Then Panini is seen running after Chowder and Eddy glares at Ed for spilling his gravy on him.) I wanna live close to the sun, (Kim, Numbuh 5, and Yumi are seen riding a log ride together.) Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won, (Philly Phil and Numbuh 2 are seen measuring the water's temperature on the bottom.) Everything to prove, nothing in my way (Haley then walks out of the restrooms, while Aelita is seen holding herself as she then walks in.) I'll get there one day. (Odd is at the snack bar eating an ice cream cone. A pig from the petting zoo then takes the cone. Into which he angrily runs after the pig, then trips over a barrel of water.) Cause, I wanna be famous! (Double D then puts up a caution sign.) Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na! (Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 are riding a rollar coster.) I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous (The screen then flashes to Chris at a show tent with a list in his hands.) I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous (The list blows away.) (Whistling in tune) (All the cast members are seen sitting near ticket booths with a sign above them the says Total Drama Toons.) Chapter 1: The Scavenger Hunt Chris: Yo, welcome to another exciting season of Total Drama! This season's cast is going to be well-known characters from other shows. Instead of it taking place at an island/toxic island, film lot, or even around the world. It's going to take place at an old run down, shoddy, unkempt looking amusement park for $1,000,000. Yeah, I know. It's going to be awesome! So sit back, relax, and enjoy Total... Drama... Toons! *Theme song plays* Chris: Welcome back! I think the limo is pulling up with our first contestant, Haley! What's up? Haley: Hey, Chris! It's so nice to come to this show and compete for money. My family is sorta needing the extra money anyway and they would be so proud of me if I won the million. Chris: Uhh, yeah. Opportunities like this don't just fall out of trees, don't they? Haley: *walks over to the side* Chris: And here comes Hoagie, Kuki, Wallabee, and Abby! Numbuh 2: Hello there Chris. How are you doing? Chris: I'm doing fine, thanks. Numbuh 3: Hi, Chris! It's so nice to see you. I've watched all your seasons. Chirs: Nice to see my face too. Numbuh 4: Uhh, Chirs? We're staying at this pathetic excuse for an amusement park!? It's crud! Chirs: Which is why it's perfect for you guys and my trailer is back that way. With good food, pictures of me, and relaxation. Numbuh 5: Hi, Chris! Chris: Hi, Abby! Next we have Johnny, Susan, and Mary. Johnny: What's up, Chris and and everyone else? Susan: Johnny! I thought we agreed that I would greet first. Mary: And me second. Johnny: Oops! Susan: Yeahhh. Anyway, hello Chris. I'm Susan and this is my sister Mary. Chris: Hello. Mary: We're twins you know. However, you probably know that. Chris: Yeah, which is why you guys would be perfect of the season. Next we have Kim and Philly Phil. Kim: *comes out of the limo wearing sunglasses* *takes off sunglasses* Hi, Chris! Chris: *with a smile* Hello! I love smiling. I get to show off my newly whitened teeth. Which I'm probably gonna need to whiten some more pretty soon. Kim: Are you like obsessed with yourself or something? Chris: No, I just really love myself. Kim: Umm... That's like the same thing. Chris: Wow. Rude! Kim: Whatever! *whispers to herself* He so is. Philly Phil: Is there gonna be any good food, Chris? Or can we be allowed to use technology? Chris: The food is up to Chef and no technology. Philly Phil: Okay, then.... Chirs: You know them, you love them! Next we have the Ed's! Eddy: *comes out of the limo* Finally! I can't wait to start so I can get my hands on that cash! Chapter 2: Sky High? or Swing Ride? (Coming soon) Chapter 3: That's a Big Drop (Coming soon) Chapter 4: Oh, The Fun in Carnival Games! (Coming soon) Elimination Table Total Drama Toons Elimination Table Key: Twirling Tilt-A-Whirls Scrambling Scramblers Merged WIN: Was on the winning team. WIN: Won invincibly or won for their team. IN: Got a corn dog in the Corn Dog Ceremony. LOW: Got the final corn dog in the Corn Dog Ceremony. OUT: Voted off in this chapter. RUNNER-UP: Runner-Up of Total Drama Toons. WINNER: Winner of Total Drama Toons. Trivia *This fanfic is written by Numbuhthreefan of the Total Drama Wiki. *This fanfic features well-known cartoon characters from past TV shows. *Haley is the only Disney character to compete. The others being from Cartoon Network. Gallery Image:Numbuh_2.jpg|Numbuh 2 Image:Numbuh_3_(Kuki_Sanban).jpg|Numbuh 3 Image:Numbuh_4.jpg|Numbuh 4 Image:Numbuh_5.jpg|Numbuh 5 Image:Ed.jpg|Ed Image:Double_D_(Eddward).jpg|Double D Image:Eddy1.jpg|Eddy Image:Kim.jpg|Kim Image:Philly_Phil.png|Philly Phil Image:Johnny1.png|Johnny Image:Mary1.png|Mary Image:Susan.png|Susan Image:Haley.jpg|Haley Image:Yumi.jpg|Yumi Image:Aileta.png|Aelita Image:Odd.png|Odd Image:Chowder.jpg|Chowder Image:Panini.jpg|Panini Category:Competition stories